europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Loricati Caetrati (Iberian Medium Infantry)
Loricati Caetrati are well-equipped Caetratii. A multi-role infantry that can be relied upon to defeat far more heavily armored opponents in battle. Description The Iberians are famous the world over for their extremely versatile and excellent quality light infantry. Loricatii Caetratii are no exception. Among the most able and skilled warriors, some men became veterans and assume in Iberian warfare a more permanent warrior role near their chieftains. Used to take advantage of the spoils of war that more permanent fighters are able to enjoy, these men are therefore better equipped than the lighter Caetratii, having as protection a breastplate and leather armour combination supplementing their "bascinet"-type bronze helm. Fighting with the traditional "soliferum" + "falcata" + "caetra" set, and being more motivated and resilient than greener troops, they are dangerous foes able to strike vulnerable spots in the enemy lines. These men are a step above normal light infantry, and they can be relied upon to defeat far more heavily armored opponents in battle. They are vulnerable to cavalry though, due to their lack of anti-cavalry weapons. Historically, as with most Iberian warriors, weapons were a matter of preference and depended on the style of fighting they used. Therefore, some men had equipment to become considered Scutarii but preferred the use of the "falcata" and "caetra" to the spear, "gladius" and large oval shield combination. Veteran and well-equipped Caetratii were among the most feared opponents of the Romans. With their martial art of sword and buckler fighting allied to the unpredictability of Iberian ambushes, they were excellent in single combat and were often able to surprise and kill Roman soldiers in this manner. In unit combat, they were almost as fierce, easily equaling the Roman Hastatii. Centuries of feuding among the Iberian tribes hardened the people in such a way that there was no shortage of tough and cunning warriors. Iberians used varied weapons, shields and armour, differing according to region, wealth, specific battlefield tasks and personal preference - most swords ("falcatas" and "gladius hispanniensis") were custom built to suit the arm length, weight and strength of it's owner. Even though Iberian tactics were generally constant and specific, they were also unpredictable and very effective when properly used. The Iberians' ability to hide, while keeping their enemy under close watch, before performing coordinated attacks followed by swift retreats, allowed them to surprise enemies when least expected. These Iberian hit and run tactics were called by the Romans "concursare", and sometimes described as "simple absence of tactics". It is known, however, that to perform these coordinated attacks and retreats, across an entire army, in simultaneous different areas, needed an impressive amount of organization and signaling that was probably performed through the use of rounded ceramic horns. Although the many tribes that populated Iberia never became united under a single ruler before the Roman invasions, several temporary alliances against foreign enemies were known. These alliances, linked to the Iberians' great determination to remain independent of any foreign power, constituted a unenviable obstacle that put Carthage and Rome at check for more than a century. Usage These medium infantry are highly versatile and well-armored infantry compared to their light counterparts the Iberi Caetrati (Iberian Light Infantry). These men should be used to move around the enemy line and attack and using their excellent speed and stamina to either escape or bait and tire the enemy unit into chasing them. They are much effective when attacking heavy infantry or even heavy cavalry due to their armor-piercing falcatas and their devastating all-metal javelins that can also pierce armor. They can even be used as line infantry in the manner of a Roman Legionary unit. Even with all their prowess however, they are still not effective at fighting against swordsmen due to the fact their falcata having low lethality and their armor-piercing ability is useless against them. Category:Units Category:Lusotannan Category:Karthadastim Category:Mercenary